


box of stones.

by thirtymillionquid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Greaser!lock, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtymillionquid/pseuds/thirtymillionquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly Sherlock starts to discover a better half of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	box of stones.

     You like the way he watches you. He doesn't watch you the way John does. When John watches you, he's always oh so tentative because he's afraid you'll say something rude, or make a scene in front of all the other students. Sometimes you wonder if he actually wants to be your friend. But Jimmy doesn't watch you the way John watches you. Jimmy watches you expectantly, drives you to say the wrong things because he smiles when you're rude, because you're always right, and it make him happy. 

     You don't want to like it when Jimmy is happy with you, but you do anyways. 

     You like the way that Jimmy holds your hand. You've tried to hold John's hand before, but he would only pull it away quickly and look around with a nervous expression. 

     "Sherlock, people'll talk." John would mutter. They hardly ever do anything else. 

     But when Jimmy holds your hand, it's never still. He's always running his thumb over the back of it, tracing the veins and bringing it up to his mouth every once and a while, always smiling when he did so. You'd asked him before why he didn't mind holding your hand as you two sat together on the top of a tree limb, and he said it was because he liked it. 

     "Like what?" You knew he could hear the grin in your voice despite the fact that he wasn't looking at your mouth anymore. He was playing with your fingers, mesmerized with how well they fit between his. 

     "I like holding your hand." Jimmy had looked up at you, smiling in a way that swept wildfires throughout your stomach.

     Jimmy rolls the bottom of his jeans up because they look cool. He tells you its so they wont get caught underneath his sneakers, but you know better. Jimmy knows that you know better, but neither one of you say anything. He taught you how to do it, but it didn't quite look right on your trousers so you practiced on his. 

     "You should let me get you a pair of jeans, like mine." Jimmy remarked and ran his fingers through his black hair. 

     "Mummy'll never let me wear them." You shook your head as you finished. Your work was sloppy and inexperienced, but Jimmy kissed your temple in reward anyways and told you that you did a good job. 

     Jimmy's mouth never called you names. Not the kind of names that the other kid's called you.  _Stupid. Weirdo. Freak. Spaz. Dipstick. Show off. Smart Arse._ Jimmy called you brilliant. He called you amazing, he told you that you weren't like everyone else and that was  _okay._ He said he liked that. You watched his lips form the words, "special" and "extraordinary" before you leaned in and seized his mouth. It was your first kiss if you didn't count the time Irene Adler had planted one on you in the middle of class during the sixth grade, which you didn't. But it wasn't his. You could tell. He kissed you back eagerly, holding your face in his hands softly and smiling at you when he pulled away. You were breathing hard. He wasn't. He was still smiling. Why does he smile like that?

     When Carl Powers punched Jimmy in the face and laughed while calling him a panty waist, Jimmy told you not to worry. But you did worry, because Jimmy didn't go to school the next day, and you were never allowed to go over to his house. He told you not to come looking for him there, so you never even tried. You stayed by the phone all afternoon just in case he called, up until John came by and wanted you to watch him practice his baseball pitching. You weren't allowed to sit by the phone during supper either, because John had stayed over and discussed sports with your father. 

     John had to go home eventually, though, and when he did you waited until you could hear your older brother turn out his light and go to bed in the room over before you climbed out your bedroom window and nearly sprained your ankle landing on the carport outside. You watched your mother turn on the bathroom light and blow her nose before she returned to bed, then set off towards yours and Jimmy's tree. 

     You didn't call it that to begin with, not until Jimmy started to. He'd carved your name into the bark using his brother's pocket knife, and then you carved his underneath it. He had made the cross in between them, and your name in his handwriting looked much neater than his in yours. He didn't say anything about it, though, almost like he hadn't even noticed. But Jimmy tended to notice everything, and that's why you needed him. You hardly ever needed anything in your life that wasn't handed to you, but you needed Jimmy because Jimmy understood. He'd told you the exact same thing before, while he tossed rocks out onto the surface of a lake and you laid down on his jacket at the cove. 

     "Johnny boy doesn't need you like I need you, mi amore." Jimmy chucked one particular rock harder as if to enunciate his words. 

     You wouldn't tell him, but you liked it when he called you that. You knew what it meant, but when you asked Jimmy he said, "The words are similar to my darling, my sweet heart, my honey." He continued speaking while he laid down on his jacket with you, putting one hand behind his head. "My everything." The Irish boy had smiled at you, and you felt your nerves go up into flames, swallowing you up whole like he was the black hole consuming you, and you were the stars.   


     You remembered that while you traced your fingertips over the names carved into the tree, waiting for him to arrive, because you truly thought he would. You couldn't stay for very long, so you were praying that he would show up soon, so that you would know that he was okay. You circled the tree aimlessly, picking up rocks and trying to throw them the way that John threw a baseball, but it never soared anywhere far enough to be compared to John's pitch. You hummed, you sat, you waited. You gave up when you saw the sky growing bluer, trudging back to your house reluctantly and always looking back in the general direction of your path just in case Jimmy suddenly popped up. 

     He found you in school, took your hand and pulled you back to the designated smoking area where he took your face in his hands and kissed you right on the mouth, his busted lip not really getting in the way no matter how hard it tried. He told you that he missed you, and that he was sorry he didn't call you. You didn't tell him that you waited for him all night outside by the tree, but he could probably tell from the dark circles under your eyes. He didn't say anything about it, and you were grateful, because you didn't want Jimmy to laugh at you. 

     Jimmy asked you to come to the swim meet with him, and of course you agreed despite the fact that you knew you'd have homework. When Carl Powers started drowning in the pool, you and Jimmy were the only ones that didn't panic. Instead, Jimmy looked away and pulled his jacket back onto his shoulders, telling you that it was time to go. When you asked him on the way home, had he killed Carl, he asked you how he could've possibly done that. 

     "I wont like you any less, if you did." You shook your head and stopped walking. He let you grab his hand and stop him from walking away, but he didn't let you kiss him the way that he had kissed you earlier. Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. 

     "You were there. Carl drowned, and I wasn't in the water." You didn't press the subject further, and you let him come up into your bedroom when you finally got back to your house. He sang to you under his breath while you laid on your floor and stared up at the ceiling over your heads. His fingers were absentmindedly playing with your hair. 

     "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey." He smiled when he kissed your temple, and you smiled too. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." 

     He made you promise that no one would take you away before he kissed you and climbed out your window to go home. 

     Jimmy was angry when you said you couldn't go to the dance with him. You told him that if Mycroft told your mother, they'd never let you see Jimmy again. You didn't like it when Jimmy was angry with you, but this time he promised he wasn't angry at you, or with you. He only muttered, "Boring." underneath his breath before taking a reasonable bite of his apple and left it on the table in the mess hall, spinning in several circles. 

     John had asked you to go to the dance with him. Not as a date, of course, but because he didn't want to go there all alone and have no one to talk to. There was once a time where you would've jumped at the opportunity to attend a school dance with John Watson, but things were different now. You didn't follow him like a puppy, you didn't purposely try to get his girlfriends to break up with him. You had Jimmy. You needed Jimmy more than you needed John, now. You told John you hated school dances, and that you weren't going to go by any means. He simply rolled his eyes at you and spat out a quiet, 'Whatever, mate.' then asked you if he would look stupid in a teddy boy suit.

     Jimmy made plans for you and him for the night of the dance. He told you that he'd steal his father's car and take you onto a cliff, where you'd lay on the hood and he'd point out the different constellations to you while the radio played from inside the car. You waited anxiously until the end of the week, and even stolen from Mycroft's change jar in order to buy yourself a pair of jeans. When you did, you practiced rolling up the bottoms of them, smiling proudly to yourself when you perfected the art. Hopefully, Jimmy would smile too. 

     John had eventually found himself a date. Her name was Mary, and she must've thought she was the cutest thing on the face of the planet. John must've thought so too. You didn't pay any attention to her as John introduced her to you in the hallway. You faked a smile and slammed the door of your locker shut before seeking to out to find Jimmy. He wasn't at school, but one of his friends Sebastian told you that Jimmy had gone home early. You'd stared at the scar on the side of Sebastian's face as he talked, and sooner or later he noticed. He didn't call you out on it. He simply walked away and traveled to his next class. You suddenly realized why Jimmy always called Sebastian  _Tiger_. 

     You were nervous in Jimmy's father's car. Jimmy was driving fast, one hand on the wheel and the other entwined with yours. He had noticed you rolled up the bottom of you jeans, and he had laughed, but called you perfect in the midst of it. You'd never been called perfect before. You focused on the dazed vision of trees as they passed by you, sometimes watching Jimmy through the side mirror as he stared at your profile in adoration. You felt your cheeks get hot but you looked at him anyways, and smiled when he averted his gaze to the road.

     "Caughtchya." You teased and leaned over to press a kiss on Jimmy's jaw. He smiled too, looking at you from the corner of his eye before he pulled onto the cliff you assumed what the one he'd chosen for the night. The sky wasn't dark enough for you to see the stars just yet. There was a soft haze of pink outlining the skyline of the city below you, accented with orange and yellow. You sat on the edge of the cliff with Jimmy, listening while he admitted all his plans for the future to you. You were in every single one of them. You were smiling like an idiot, but he didn't see it because he was staring out at the city and lifting his bottle of pop to his lips, alternating between speaking and drinking. 

     When he did look at you, you kissed him, and he kissed you back almost immediately. There was the softest hint of syrup on his tongue and you savored it with a gentle hum, gently pulling him closer by the lapel of his jacket. The bottles were discarded and tossed over the edge, the sound of the glass crushing against rocks distancing out the farther it fell from you. Jimmy broke away and looked up at the sky, and you noticed that it was getting darker. The stars were showing, and Jimmy got to his feet to pull you over to the car. You laid on the hood beside him, your fingers entwined with his. His explanations were drowning out the sound of the radio from inside the car. You listened to him intently, only caring about the stars when Jimmy was explaining them to you. 

     "And that one," Jimmy lifted up his hand and pointed out one particular star to you. It was shining differently than the rest. Almost as if you and Jimmy were strategically placed on the cliff to where the angle made it seem like it had a different glow than the surrounding lights. "That's my Sherlock star." Jimmy leaned his head towards you, looking at your profile while you examined the accused star with a dazed expression. 

     You looked at him, your eyebrows furrowing. He was smiling again, and you felt like you were imploding. The deeper you stared into the abyss that made up his irises, the more you felt like you were drowning. But you could breathe. You always breathed easier when you were with him. His atmosphere was always much easier to live in than anyone else's. His wasn't dense and flooded with conformity, dancing names that sang lullabies of torment, and misery. _Freak. Spaz. Idiot. Weirdo_. No. When you were with him, it was amazing, it was brilliant, together you were extraordinary and screaming for each other on the inside of your human vessels. He was every living part of you, sunken into your lungs and contaminating you with what your brother called a chemical defect. You loved him.

     You said it, looking over Jimmy's features carefully while you could tell he was registering your words. You panicked when he let go of your hand, and almost screamed when he sat up. You sat up on instinct, and he abruptly took your face in one hand and framed your cheek, kissing you feverishly before murmuring against your mouth, "I love you too, mi amore."


End file.
